tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alador1666
Gimme your mail. I'll send the stuff shortly after. :Sent you everything via Skype, bby. : Shit's rotting to the core [http://cs604320.vk.me/v604320734/2042/MhMOaZ0vkVw.jpg Part IV] Something very interesting for you... Bby, come on chat, me and Dragon have an interesting mini-plot for EoM... Hey Bby, there is a lot I need to discuss with you. So check Skype (preferably) or hop on chat whenever possible (not now, though, I'll be home in a couple of hours or so). Coming Back? Hey Alador, I'm sure you were expecting this at some point... Age pretty much died when you created Epoch. I don't blame you in any way, I understand you have limited time and lots of priorities, and Epoch is really cool. Except that now, Data has returned to the Age of Industry, as Levith and Lyrissa. So things can pick up again, but really we need you back to be Arnaud. And if you can't, well then just tell me so I can work out a way to remove him from the story. Which would be a shame, as I'm not sure if it can continue without you. Anyway, let me know what you want to do. Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:34, May 3, 2016 (UTC) EoM They are in limbo because I really don't know what to do with them. I will leave to do some writing during the part break. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Voth Yol Arhk Kun ' ]] 21:57, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Joining EoM Hi Al. Congrats on finishing up the first chapter of EoM. I want to join this RP whenever it comes up again. I've thought of char name and race but not sure of anything else. I'm not sure what 'Lore Skill' is. So should I continue talking here...chat.. or Skype...? - Sincerely, adison.024 | Talk 00:19, May 25, 2016 (UTC) EoM posters Hey, so, I've made Abello for the posters. I had to take some liberties in armour design, of course, but he generally looks similar to the image you provided. But that's not what this is about. Do you want Richard and Sebastien on the posters too? I don't know what your plans with them are, but if you do want them on there, just tell me what kind of armour I should use for them. 15:08, May 25, 2016 (UTC) EoM The keep isn't anything we need to do soon - it's best preserved for the late stages of the RP, for additional dramatic effect. 15:25, June 13, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate '''two fighters' this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. One Man RP Hi Al, I mentioned this to you a while ago, but nothing really happened so: I was thinking of creating a one-player RP set on an island, probably non-TES (so on Euphorian Archives) with some mystery and investigation going on. It would be a small island with little contact with the outside world, possibly no-contact with the outside world. You would have complete freedom with your character and would be probably be asked to investigate. Still has a fair bit of planning to be done, but I thought I'd let you know. I've sent this same message to a couple other people who I think would enjoy this and I would enjoy doing this with, but will see who is interested and who replies. Please let me know if you're interested and able to do it and I'll tell you more details when I can. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi Just did. 11:10, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey this is DD2 from the middle earth wiki. I remember your lore central thingy and loved the idea. I've kinda started my own (sci-fi) one on discord if you wanted to join (also through this get some new people) Heres a link: https://discord.gg/9ReeMNq A question about the Epoch I was thinking about joining but I saw this and thought "wtf does this mean?" "You can only have one lore skill as of now. A lore skill works just like an item description in Dark Souls - a brief description of whatever you used the lore skill on. It will not showcase or reveal every secret about the item or character, but will atleast grant you abit more knowledge on it."